


My Sweet Katsudon: Victor Nikiforov

by sakechan4ya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Comfort Reading, Compatibility, Constructed Reality, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Homoromantic, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One True Pairing, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, True Love's Kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakechan4ya/pseuds/sakechan4ya
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have now made it to the famed Rostelecom Cup, in Moscow. On the heels of his extraordinary win in Shanghai, Yuuri Katsuki is on the cusp of securing a place in the Grand Prix Final. But, will his confidence be overshadowed by his famed rival Yuri Plisetsky? What will Victor do to help Yuuri overcome his fluster of nerves. Will there love for another be strong enough to help propel Yuuri to victory? This is just a rather long one-shot, or a quibble to episode 8.Post script: All the places listed within this one-shot are real places in and around both Moscow and the Megasport arena.





	1. Day two: Moscow, Russia

* * *

_Author's note: This chapter has been revised for various grammatical errors._

* * *

 

“Yuuri are you ready to go?”

“Almost.”

“Okay.” I leaned back against the door, folding my arms.

A small sigh escaped my lips. Here we both are in Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup. We made it. We did it. We managed to catch the next flight out of Shanghai to Sheremetyevo airport. Yuuri and I arrived three days before the start of the competition. I shut my eyes, but instead shadowed behind the curtain of darkness this spec of bright light filled those negative spaces. Strange as this piercing light drew closer, there is was, Yuuri’s face clear and in focus. My lips curled into a smile that stretched throughout every inch of my face. I stood there allowing my mind to fill with those precious moments back in Shanghai. Yuuri’s short program was nothing short of perfection, but then again his Free program despite his own mental weakness, turned into this beautiful performance that captivated not only me but the entire world.

Yuuri never ceased to surprise me, and being the competitive man that I am, I had to do something to show him that I’m capable of fruitful surprises too. I cupped my head inside my hands. Words couldn’t express that moment when he ran over to me and I took him into my arms unleashing all those pent up emotions. Our lips collided in this explosive, yet sweet kiss. Yuuri took it, a lot better than I thought he would. In fact, it would seem that he actually enjoyed it. I opened my eyes, the sound of footsteps jarred me from my succulent thoughts.

“Yuuri, you sure you have on enough layers?”

“It feels much colder here, than Japan.”

I reached over wrapping the scarf back over Yuuri’s face. He’s so cute.

“Yuuri, let’s go.”

“Victor…?”

“Yes…?”

“Are you sure it will be okay for us to go to practice.”

The worry in Yuuri’s tone, was all too apparent.

“Yes, I made sure to check in and reserve a spot for us. I took care of all that yesterday, while you were resting.”

“I see.”

“We should get going,” I said.

Yuuri nodded stepping over to my side. Although, he still seem reluctant he heeded my lead. I extended out my arm to Yuuri. There, this seem to appease him. Yuuri smiled grabbing my arm. Settled, we quickly headed out of the door…

* * *

* * *

The slight hum of the chilly winds, whipping throughout the air was stark and clean. I glanced over at the picturesque Trump Palace Hotel. The snow created this icy blanket covering up part of executive half of the hotel where we were residing. As we glided down the snow-trodden pathway I pointed out to Yuuri the Ice-Palace Megasport, where the Rostelecom Cup will be taking place.

“The arena looks huge,” Yuuri said.

“It’s one of the largest sport arenas in Russia.”

“I see.”

“Yes, I have some fond memories of skating at the Megasport.”

“You should share them with me, sometimes.”

I turned to Yuuri with I’m sure was a shocked expression. He leaned in closer, clutching my arm.

“Of course.”

Stepping aside all the bystanders and all their whispers and stares, Yuuri and I curtailed through the pathway over to the nearby ice rink…

* * *

* * *

“Here we are.”

“It kind of reminds me of Hasetsu.”

I smiled. That’s exactly what I was hoping to hear.

“It’s small, private…” I trailed off leaning in closer to Yuuri, “very intimate,” I said.

I could feel the sudden stiffness, I looked over catching Yuuri’s eye. I chuckled, he's so cute whenever he starts blushing. I don’t know why I always feel this innate need to flirt with Yuuri, especially at this point in our relationship. I pulled Yuuri closer to me, perhaps it was his sweet innocence that I found so endearing.

We stepped inside explaining to the staff, that we were here for a scheduled private practice.

“Victor, you’re getting a pair of skates too?”

“I’m going to be practicing with you,” I said.

“R-right.”

Once we got all of our equipment together, the staff led us over to the rink.

“Thanks,” I said.

“Victor could we…” Yuuri trailed off.

“What is it, Yuuri?”

“If it’s not too much trouble…could we make sure that no one comes in while we are practicing?”

I glanced back and forth between Yuuri and one of the one staff members.

“Of course,” the tall, raven-haired girl said.

“Yuuri, you really like being along with me, don’t you.”

This slightly twisted smile filled Yuuri’s face. “Of course.”

Not sure, how to gauge Yuuri’s response, so I skated towards the rink.

“I bought this,” I said.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked.

I pulled out his, “ _Yuri on Ice_ CD.

“You bought the CD…?”

“Why? I’ll be skating the Short program, first.”

“Yes, you will be skating your short program first, but…”

“But, what?” Yuuri pursed his lips in this slight pout.

“Yuuri, you scored perfectly on your short program, so I as your coach, I felt there was no need to work on your Eros’ performance.”

“Is that so…?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes.”

Yuuri’s sudden change in demeanor, peaked my interest. His eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed, and there was something about the way he was standing before me, that I found really...sexy. You better be careful Yuuri, or I might attack you again, this time with more than just a kiss. The electrifying intensity between us quickly magnetizing as we staggered closer to together.

“Yuuri, if you want to skate your “Eros” performance, then I won’t stop you.”

Yuuri pulled out his phone handing it over to me. “Let me warm-up first.”

“Of course.”

Yuuri handed me his skate guards. He trailed over to the ice rink as I followed him over to the entrance, noticing the stereo system.

“Yuuri, whenever you are ready, let me know.”

“Okay.”

I leaned forward against the outer edge of the rink. The clicking and clashing and the stir of cold filled the air around me as I stood there watching Yuuri. Wow! He has improved so much. Look at the way, he moves and glides his body. I’m so happy that I choose “Eros” for him. This was amazing sexual awakening that both Yuuri and I so desperately needed.

“Victor.”

I suddenly snapped back to reality swallowing hard. There was Yuuri standing before me.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

I nodded.

“I had been calling your name.”

“Really…?”

“Yes, it was like you were daydreaming or something.”

This bout of nervous laughter escaped my lips.

“I was imagining you winning the cup…that’s all.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. Damn! Doesn’t look like he believes me.

“I’m glad that you are starting to have more faith in me.”

I pulled back, startled. “Yuuri…I…”

“Victor, I’m ready to practice with the music,” Yuuri said cutting me off.

“Okay.”

I walked over to the stereo hooking up Yuuri’s phone. He got into position fully cuffed and prepared. The sweet, erotic tune filled the entire rink. I turned my gaze over to Yuuri and soon our eyes lock with Yuuri threw me this seductive wink as he skated off into his sequence…

* * *

* * *

Should I have been surprised, that once again Yuuri nailed his Eros’ performance? In an effort to maintain my own composure I sucked in a very deep breath trying my best not to besot by his seductive performance.

“Yuuri, that was perfect.”

“I know…” Yuuri said smiling brightly.

“Yuuri, now that you have your short program down, let’s practice your Free program, specifically your quads.”

Yuuri sighed heading over my way. Wait was he shaking?

“Okay…let’s get it started,” I said.

It was as-if his entire demeanor has changed.

“Yuuri, your Free performance in Shanghai was beautiful without a doubt, but let’s be realistic, your quads need a lot of work.”

Yuuri grumbled, but nodded in agreement.

“I think that with practice you can perfect your quad combination, so I’m thinking that we should specifically work on the quadruple flip.”

Yuuri snatched his head up, meeting my gaze. His expression was ripe with what seemed like surprise and shock.

“Victor, you really are going to teach me how to properly do the flip?”

“Yes, of course, your stamina is quite apparent when you choose to change it the triple (loop) into the flip, and despite your tumble you still managed to nail all the rotations. That was very impressive.”

Yuuri cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Yuuri…?”

“To be honest with you…I’m really surprised that I managed to pull it off.”

“You pulled it off gracefully.”

I reached for Yuuri’s face cupping his face within my hands. So soft and plush. The depth of his gaze as we stood there, it was slowly devouring my entire body and soul. I can’t express how happy I am that Yuuri no longer runs away from my gracious affections.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Yuuri said. His voice was soft, gentle and reassuring.

The quiet allure pulling me closer to Yuuri. The heat radiating from his body was steadily sucking me deeper and deeper into this hypnotic trance. This pull jarred my senses awake. Yuuri this could a very dangerous situation for both of us. The cresting of my body as I drew closer to Yuuri.

“Victor…?”

“Huh…?”

“Shouldn’t we get started practicing?”

“R-right.”

Shaking off the stupor, I tried to create this space inside my head to allow me to switch back to coaching mood, after-all there would be plenty of time for Yuuri and I to explore our relationship.

“Yuuri, let me ask you something.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Have you ever performed or practiced a quad flip before?”

“No, expect for whenever I covered your Free program.”

“I see.”

“Let me explain the basics of the quad flip, if I may,” I said.

“Of course.”

“We as figure skaters have been taught throughout our careers this notion of a sliver-thin length of a skater’s edge. In other words, this edge is what helps you glide, spin, all importantly helping you propel yourself off the ice and landing on one foot, right?”

I shifted my attention over to Yuuri.

“Right,” he said.

“But, in order to successful create that edge to help you pull off a successful jump, you must pull the body into this small center of gravity and rotating one, two, three times similar to the rate of idling a car engine. That’s that sort of timing needed before landing back on the ice.”

“Yuuri, this is force is what is needed for a successful quad jump. The quadruple jump requires this perfect storm of horizontal and vertical displacement, the takeoff and landing velocity and angular momentum are required so that all four revolutions are finished before you land.”

Yuuri threw me this pensive glare, but he remained quiet. Nonetheless, I continued on, despite feeling I wasn’t exactly conveying the concept to Yuuri. Then it hit me. I knew exactly what would get his attention. I took off my skate guards entering the ice rink. Yuuri skated over to the edge of entrance. Here we go. I started propelling myself gliding along the ice. Here at home on the ice, it just felt so good to skate again. A few curves and turns, and glides there as I continue to feel out the rink.

Once I felt I had adequate speed I pulled back my right foot, with that applied force I lifted high into the air. There is it that small space of gravity, I folded my arms propelling myself high into the air. One, Two, Three, and there was the fourth rotation. Crash as my left leg comes down on the ice with as I swung my entire body back to the center of gravitational force as I managed to complete the quadruple flip.

Out of breath and heaving somehow I managed to bring my body back to a complete stop. This audible gasp filled my ears. I shifted my attention. Oh that’s right, I had completely forgotten that Yuuri was here.

“Yuuri…?”

He stood slacked-jawed against the edge of the entrance. I swallowed hard. What was he thinking? Didn’t I land the entire quad?

“Victor…?”

“Yes…?”

“That was…amazing!!”

Thank goodness this sigh of relief washing over me. I could breathe now and be at ease. I skated over to Yuuri.

“Victor, you have to teach me how to do that.”

“Of course. Let’s get started,” I said inviting Yuuri back to the ice.

That’s it Yuuri, we need something to continue igniting that fire inside of you.

“Yuuri, working on your quads should help you avoid over rotations in your jumps You don't want to lose those critical points.”

Yuuri nodded with this overt eagerness.

“While we are discussions your weakness, let’s talk about your strengths. One of the most compelling aspects of your Free performance is your Ina Bauer. The gracefulness of your Ina Bauer was absolutely beautiful. Yuuri I cannot express how perfect that was.”

A small smile, graced his round face. “Thanks, that’s the favorite part of my performance.”

“Wait!” I said.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked.

I pulled out my phone as this sudden idea popped up inside my head.

“I just remembered that someone uploaded my most recent quadruple flip.”

“Really…?”

“Yes, but it’s what they did with it, that I would like you to see.”

Yuuri skated closer. “Victor, this is great.”

“Some coaches from America, micro analyzed my quad flip, angle by angle.”

“As you can see part 1, Toe-pick position: is 43°, Part 2: Flying part 1: is 26°, part 3: Flying part 2: is 15°, part 4: Flying part 3: 6° and finally, part 5: the landing : 3°. As you can see that the angular amplitude is important here at the (43°). The angular amplitude is the difference between part 1 and part 5 in comparison to the length and height of your jump altitude. It's important to understand that a jump combination has a different approach, height and lengthwise.”

“Why? Because you need to be able to keep both your speed and energy in order to successful land the second jump The variation between the quad flip and quad triple, is this slight with this small margin of error. This entails that speed of the rotations is the only factor that sets the triple and the flip apart. That’s why you need to have this incredible amount of acceleration.”

I looked up, realizing that this was a lot to take in, so I stopped and caught Yuuri’s gaze.

“Could I see your phone?” he asked.

I handed Yuuri my phone. A small smile formed across my face. I was really happy to see that Yuuri was taking this seriously.

“I think I got it.”

“Let’s get it started,” I said.

I glanced down at my watch. “We only have this place to ourselves for two more hours.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Yuuri, I think due to time constraints, we should focus on your quads.”

“Okay.”

He skated off to the center of the rink.

“Do you need the music?” I asked.

“No.”

Yuuri propelled himself off skirting around the rink. He was gaining both his speed and momentum.

C’mon, Yuuri I have faith in that you can do this.

I sucked in a long deep breath, hoping that Yuuri would manage to pull off all his quads…

* * *

* * *

This sensation rocked my body causing me to fall back against the edge of the entrance.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” I held out a hand.

“I’m okay.”

The frustration in his tone told me otherwise. Damnit, wasn’t there something that I could. Think Victor, what could I do?

“I got it.”

I skated over to Yuuri. He remained on the icy floor.

“Yuuri, I think I know what will help,” I said.

I grabbed his hand. He stood before me with this despondent gaze. I really hope this works.

“Yuuri, it seems that you’re still having problems, connecting the angles within the flip.”

“You have the projection and speed down, but because you cannot connect the angles I believe that this is what is causing you to over rotate, which it makes it’s more difficult for you to land back on your feet,” I said.

Yuuri nodded, but remained quiet.

“Let’s try something.”

“Yuuri, please get into position,” I said.

He positioned himself in front of me.

“Victor should I go?” he asked.

“Not yet.”

Okay, here it goes. I lunged forward wrapping my hands tightly around Yuuri’s small waist. This loud, audible gasp filled my head. With the last ounce of strength, I bent my knees lifting Yuuri high into the air.

“There is the Toe-pick position 46° angle,” I said.

The swirl of cold air as I twisted bringing him down into the next angle.

“26, °”

“15, °”

“Now finally 6, °”

“The landing,” I said.

With utmost gentleness, I released Yuuri. He stood there with his back to me. Strange, what was going on? I hope that I didn’t hurt him or anything.

“Victor…?”

“Yes…?”

“Thank…you…for…that. I think I got…it,” Yuuri said.

He shifted his attention back over to me.

“If not, we can try it again,” I said with a wink.

A small smile formed across his face.

“I’m going to try it again.”

There was obvious hesitation in his tone. I hope my help hasn’t had the opposite effect. On that note, I stood there carefully listening and watching Yuuri skate around the rink preparing to perform the quadruple flip…

* * *

* * *

“Victor…?!”

“Did you see that…?” he asked.

The overt excitement in his tone.

“I did.”

Yuuri skated over to my side.

“Yuuri, I’m so proud of you.”

Before I could finish my statement, Yuuri moved in closer to me, so closer that he began pressing his body against mines. Yuuri what is this?

“Victor…?!”

I looked up meeting his gaze. He threw his arms around me. I swallowed hard.

“Yuuri…?”

“Victor…thank you. I really needed this.”

His voice was low and mellow.

“Yuuri, of course. I going to do whatever it takes to help you to win.”

Despite the coldness in the air, the only thing I felt this incredible heat. Where was it coming from? I paused all my thoughts. Wait, this was coming from Yuuri. He continued to cradle me in his arms. I returned his embrace. We pulled away. Why did I get this feeling that there was something else that Yuuri wanted? It was as-if with that sudden thought passing Yuuri leaned in closer to me, his face was at this perfect angle. Allowing all those instincts to guide me, we pressed our lips together.

This feels so good. Yuuri nuzzled his head against my chest. Can you hear that, Yuuri? The intensity of my heart and how fast it’s beating right now? Look at what you are doing to me. I cupped his head dragging my fingers through his smooth, raven hair. If there was ever a moment, that I could freeze in time. But, time was of the essence, and we didn’t have that much left.

“Yuuri, we don’t have much time, left. How about we finish up practice.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Yuuri, let’s practice…together.”

Yuuri pulled away from me. Startled, I pulled away too. But, there was this wide smile stained across his face, and that was all the reassurance I needed…

* * *

* * *

“It’s so cold out here,” Yuuri said.

I chuckled, watching the cold steam hover near my face.

“I love it,” I said.

The chilly winds whipping through the air, the echo of our footsteps crunching along the way the snow-trodden pathway.

“Victor, are we almost there?”

“Almost.”

Yuuri’s flustered sighed floated in the air. I glanced over at Yuuri. He had this strong grip on my arm. I suppose another thing that I was learning about Yuuri, is that he doesn’t do well in the cold. Lost in my own thoughts, I look up at the sound of Yuuri’s voice.

“What’s this place?”

“There it is Beer Club Zolberg,” I said.

I pulled Yuuri along dodging through the crowd of people, hurrying over towards the small colorful building nestled ever-so comfortably between two sky towers. I inhaled the air, so intoxicating. How great it felt being back in my country.

We stepped inside and was immediately greeted by one of the hostesses.

“Take a seat wherever you like.”

“Yuuri, where would you like to sit?”

“Anywhere, but near the entrance.”

“Okay…how about over there in the corner?”

He nodded. We took out respective seats across from one another. I looked over at Yuuri. I hope he’s comfortable here.

“I’ve never seen or been to a place like this before,” Yuuri said.

The echo of his wooden chair as it scrapped against the hard wooden floor. I glanced around, seems we came at a rather decent hour. The place wasn’t too crowded, not that this bothered me at all. I was more concerned with Yuuri and being sure that he was comfortable. He doesn’t seem to care for large crowds.

“Yuuri, I hope that you really like it here. This was one of my favorite places to visit whenever I’m in Moscow.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes, they have some of the best food and beer in all of Russia.”

Yuuri nodded with this half-hearted smile.

“ _Zdravstvuyte_ ,” said a sweet, sing-song voice.

“ _Zdravstvuyte_ ,” I said.

The young waitress hesitated, glancing back and forth between Yuuri and myself. Strange, did she know me…? I don’t recall meeting her.

“Viktor Nikiforov…?”

“That’s me.”

Her blue eyes brighten with this wide smile. “It’s so nice to have you here. “

“This is one of my favourite places to visit here in Moscow.”

“We welcome our Russian champion here, please order whatever you want, don’t worry, it is on the house.”

“Really…?” I look over at Yuuri.

He looked just as confused.

“No…I couldn’t let you guys do that,” I said.

“No, it is okay. It’s not every day a high profile figure comes and visits our little spot.”

“Okay…” I shrugged.

“What would like to drink?” she asked.

“I’ll start off with the Chabot VSOP.”

“Okay, one Chabot VSOP.”

“What about him?”

I turned to Yuuri with a smile. “Yuuri what would you like to drink? Preferably, something of the alcoholic nature.”

I threw him a wink.

Yuuri sighed.

“I guess, I’ll just get whatever you’re having.”

“Okay,” I said.

“Two Chabot VSOP and two shots of Boyarsky for me and my _Lyubovnik_.”

The waitress tipped her head back and laughed.

“Okay Two Chabot VSOP and two shots of Boyarsky for you and your _Mishka_.”

I laughed shifting my gaze over to Yuuri. He curled his lips in a frown.

“Yuuri, lighten-up, it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to speak Russian.”

“I understand that, but why do I get the feeling that you guys were talking about something other than drinks.”

“Perhaps…” I picked up the menu. “What should we get to eat?”

“Everything looks so tasty,” I said.

I licked my lips.

“Yuuri, is there anything in particular that you want?”

“No…well nothing raw.”

“Okay…in that case I have some things in mind.”

“Here you guys go.”

“Two Chabot VSOP and two shots of Boyarsky.” She sat down the two wines glasses and shot glasses.

“Enjoy,” she said throwing Yuuri a wink.

“Miss…?” I said.

“Yes?”

“Could we get the beer set to start off with?”

“Sure.”

She quickly disappeared from my view.

“Yuuri, how about we start this off with a toast.”

“Okay,” he said.

He picked up the wine glass.

“What is this?” he asked, taking a deep sniff.

“Chabot VSOP. It’s an armagnac, which is a specific type of brandy produced in the Armagnac region of France.”

“So fragrant, I love it,” I said.

The aromatic favors of vanilla, spice and caramel filled my senses.

“A toast to your victory in China and soon to be here at the Rosetelcom Cup.”

Yuuri smiled lifting his glass. I threw my head back filling my mouth with a dark, savory liquor.”

The opening aroma was delightfully toffee-like yet dry and sweet and filling. So good.

“This is different…but, I like it,” Yuuri said.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Here’s your beer set.”

“Thanks,” I said.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked.

“I think so,” I said.

“We’ll have the Robin Bobin Barabek, and the Salmon fillet, “Konung.”

“Great choices we’ll have this right out for you, Viktor,” said the waitress.

“Thanks again,” I said.

I grabbed my glass, taking another long sip. The thought of being able to have some comfort food from my own country was so…gratifying…

* * *

* * *

“Damn, this all looks so good.”

My eyes hover over all the Robin Bobin Barabek and the Salmon fillet Konung.”

“Victor, what is all this?”

“This here is the Robin Bobin Barabek, this entire course encompasses sausage allsorts: Munich, Bavarian, Mexican, Frankish, Hungarian, spicy with cheese, European, chicken, Tyrolean, Escargot, Thuringien.”

“This here, the Salmon Konung is filled with roasted with vegetables in a caviar cream sauce.”

My mouth watering at the mere sight and the heavy aroma of everything at our table.

“Yuuri, dig in.”

Without word or regard, I grabbed my fork, digging into the Robin Bobbin, picking up one of the pieces of sausages.”

“Vkusno!!!” 

The sweet, savory and richness of the delightful sausages filled every single one of my taste buds. Now this is what I called a glorious feast…

* * *

* * *

“Yuuriiiiii…please try the Boyarsky.”  

My head swayed a bit to the side at this point.  

“Victor…I don’t know about this.”  

“I don’t like the way it smells,” Yuuri said.  

I slammed my hand down on the table. This seem to startle Yuuri.  “Please…try it for…me. It will make…me so…happy.”  

“Victor, why is it so important to you that I drink this…?”  

“Because…” my body felt like it was becoming less and less out of my control.

“This is one…”  

“One what?” Yuuri asked. 

“One of the drinks that's highly popular in my hometown of St. Petersburg.”  

“Fine.” Yuuri conceded.  

Mustering up the strength, I lifted my shot high into the air.  “Here…we go,” I said.  

I don’t know recall Yuuri taking his shot, but I seem to have swallowed all my mines in one gulp.  

“Ahhhhh!” I said. 

So satisfying.  

“Wow!” I said. 

It seem to go straight through me.  

“What…the hell is this?!”  

I jerk my head up, trying to focus.  

“What…?” I asked looking up at Yuuri. 

“Victor, this stuff taste like…”  

Suddenly Yuuri broke off into this coughing fit.  

Damnit!  

“Yuuriiiiii…!”  

I slid over the small glass of water. I was surprised with my unsteady hand that it didn’t tip over. Yuuri gulped down the water.  

“Is that…better…?”  

“I think so.”  

“Hey!” I said. 

“Huh?” Yuuri asked. 

“You didn’t even finish, that,” I said.  

I reached for his semi-empty shot.  

“Victor, don’t you think you’ve had enough.”  

“Of course…not! Who am…I too…let go-od alcohol go to waste.”  

I don’t recall picking up the shot, except for the echo of the glass crashing against the table.  

“Vkusno!!!”  

My own voice rung loud inside my ears. That was loud! My hand a blur as I waved it in front of me. Where was the rest of my Chabot VSOP? There is was. I picked up the bottle and let it flow. Damn that’s good. I wiped my lips. I fell back against the seat. It was so warm, and yet this enlighten feeling enveloped my entire body. I felt free and loose. I sat there happily marinating in this swirl of my own loose ambitions. 

“Victor…?”  

Was someone calling my name? There it was again.  

“Victor?!”  

The voice was stronger and deeper this time.  

“Huh?”  

Somehow I managed to pull myself out of this trance and forced myself back into reality. Surely enough, Yuuri’s face came into focus.  

“Where you calling my name…?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said.  

“Why...?”  

“I was making sure you were okay.”  

“Yuuri, you…were worried about me…?”  

“Of course…” he said. 

He turned away. I laughed as I caught that slight flush across his rosy cheeks.  

“Yuuri, you’re so cute whenever you are embarrassed.”  

“I’m…I’m not embarrassed.”  

I threw my head back cresting into this about of laughter.  

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Yuuri said.   

“Yuuri, I…I…just so happy…”  

I stopped mid-sentence my thoughts cut off throwing me into this static state. Perhaps, I have had too much to drink. I couldn’t even finish articulating my thoughts. I shrug off that thought reaching for the Chabot VSOP.  

“Excuse me.”  

Who was this? This was unfamiliar voice or at least I thought so. Before I could take another gulp I swayed to my side.  

“Hi!” I said.  

Wait who are these girls and where did they come from.  

“Viktor Nikiforov?”  

“That’s me…right…?”  

I peered over at Yuuri. He threw his arms across his chest.  

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to disturb you guys, but we wanted to see if we could take a selfie with you?” one girl asked holding up her phone.  

“Victor, you’re not exactly in the right state of mind, to be taking pictures,” Yuuri said.  

I huffed throwing Yuuri I’m sure was nothing short of disdain.  

“Victor, have you forgotten about the picture that Phitchit took of us in Shanghai.” 

“Oh…that…Yuuri…it’s okay.”  

Besides my body is a work of art after-all, I’m sure that, that picture helped Phitchit pick up more followers anyways. You’re welcome Phitchit.  

“Is it okay?’ the other girl asked.  

“Sure.”  

I happily obliged and through my drunken lens I could see this sour expression painted across Yuuri’s face. He will get over it, I’m sure. The two girls surrounded me and with a quick flash took their selfies.  

“Thank you.”  

“You’re very welcome,” I said.  

“I love my fans.”  

This heavy sigh filled my ears.  

“Yuuriiiiiiiiii. What’s the matter?”

“This was supposed to be a quiet dinner and yet you sit here and get drunk, and spend time taking pictures with fans.”  

I pointed back to myself. “I took pictures with other fans…when did I do that.”  

Honestly, I didn’t recall doing so. Damn, I must be much drunker than I thought. Yuuri turned away. He started picking at his food.  

“Yuuri, please come have a seat next to me.” I patted the chair next to me.  

“Why…?”  

“Because, I want you too,” I said.  

“Why don’t you save it for one of your fans?”  

I leaned forward. So that’s what this is about. I somehow managed to prop myself up from the chair while keeping a strong clinch on the table. I slid into the chair next to Yuuri. 

“Victor…?”  

“Yuuri,” I said.  

There it was again. That inexplicable sense of warmth.  

“Yuuri, how can I not want to appease my fans?”  

“I don’t know…because it’s you.”  

“My fans are the ones that help fuel not only career, but yours too,” I said.  

Yuuri shrugged. “I suppose,” he said.  

“Yuuri.” I pulled myself closer to him. “Now if I recall, didn’t I leave everything behind for my one special fan?”  

He turned to me. This quiver of emotions filled his youthful face. His eyes looked wrought of worry and surprise. Yuuri lowered his head and turned away and broke free from our gaze.  

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”  

His voice was low with this dryness to it. I chuckled, clearly Yuuri still wasn’t grasping my point. I leaned in closer as this sudden rush of alcohol spiking inside of me taking over all my sense of ambition, and apparently my words too.

"And besides, you have all to yourself…” I leaned in closer to his ear. “In more ways than one.” 

The low hum of my voice. Damn that was hot! Or at least I thought so.  

“Victor…?”  

The twist of surprise and shock filled his tone. I cupped my fingers around his face sliding them down his lips. I leaned in closer, so close that I found myself pressing my lips against his neck.  

“Victor…please.” Yuuri’s voice was pleading, but I continued unable to make myself stop.

The sweet, savory taste of his flesh.  

“Yuuri, one day these lips are going to explore the depths of your entire body.”  

Yuuri’s frantic gasped filled my head.  

“Victor, I think we should go,” Yuuri said.  

“Why…?”  I threw my arms around Yuuri.  

“It’s getting late and we have to attend the opening ceremonies tomorrow.”  

“Besides you are really smashed.”  

My own heated laughter filled my ears. “Am I really?”  

“Yes!”  

“Ok-ay,” I said.  

“Can you stand?” Yuuri asked. 

I shrugged. Yuuri holstered one of my arms across his shoulders pulling me away from the table.  

“Wait!”  

“What is it?” Yuuri asked. 

I broke free from Yuuri’s grasp.  

“Everyone!” I said. 

Some of the other patrons, turned their attention over to me.  

“I want to thank the lovely staff for their gracious generosity.”  

The one waitress and a few others from the staff blew me a kiss.  

“Thank you all, and I hope you all will tune into the Rostelecom Cup to watch my wonderful student and “ _Lyubovnik,_ ”Yuri Kat-suki.”  

Gasps and applaud and other inaudible sounds filled my head. I jerked forward with such force that I almost stumbled into the wall.  

“Victor, what in the world are you doing?” Yuuri asked. 

“ _Dasvidaniya_ , I love you all.”  

I blew them all a kiss.  

“Wow, he’s so hot,” someone said. 

“We love you Viktor,” said another. 

“Dasvidaniya!” said someone else.

How I love all my fans! Yuuri clutched my hand and drug me over to the door. Wow, he was a lot stronger than I thought. I shut my eyes as this wretch of cold air slapped me smack in the face…

* * *

* * *

I heaved as I tossed myself on to the bed. I fell back sinking into the softness. Somehow, someway Yuuri managed to get us back to the hotel. I suppose through my blurred vision and twisted and mangled words he managed to comprehend what I was trying to tell him. Now that we were back in our room, I could relax. I shifted my attention over to Yuuri who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Damn! Why was it so hot? The swirling pulsation of all of the alcohol had somehow found its way over to my head.  

Without word or regard, I began undressing, I needed to get out of these hot clothes. Stripped down to my underwear, I climbed underneath the covers. My chest rising and falling while my head was still swirling inside the haze of uncertainty. I shut my eyes hoping to find a way to overcome this haze. At some point, the heat of his body jarred me out of this stupor.  

“Victor are you okay?”  

“I think so.”  

“Good,” Yuuri said.  

I’m not sure what it was, but I inched closer to Yuuri. I caressed my hand against his smooth chest.  

“Victor…what are…?”  

Could it the low hum of the light or perhaps it was the mere sound of his breathing, that seem to fire up those constricted emotions that had been welling up deep inside me. I lie head across Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri please come down, if your heart beats any faster it may bursts from your chest. I understood how he felt, the intensity of this moment was building up second by second so much so, that I rolled myself on top of Yuuri straddling him.

“Victor…what are doing?!”  

I cradled his precious face in my hands.  “My dear sweet Yuuri.”  

I knew that this was a dangerous position, but I didn’t care, I needed Yuuri to know how I was feeling about him. I leaned over pressing my lips against his neck. Yuuri purred so softly and yet trying pulling away from my grasp. Oh no, Yuuri you’re getting away this time.  

“Victor…please…”  

I continued to press my flesh deeper against his.  

“Victor…I’m not…ready…for this.”  

“You’re not ready for what…?” I asked. 

He turned away breaking free from our gaze.  

“You know what,” Yuuri said.  

“No, I don’t…please tell me.”  

“You know what,” he said.  

“Oh…you mean this.”  

I drag my tongue across his chest, pressing my tongue against one of nipples. Yuuri let out this deep, sensuous moan.  

“You say you’re not ready…but….” I said. 

I rubbed my hand against the brim of his underwear. Somehow my mouth found its way there and my tongue happened to slip out encircling the outer edge of hip bone.

“Your body is saying otherwise.”  

“Victor…please stop…I’m not ready for this.”  

“Not ready for what…the sex…?” my voice was low and seductive.  

“Yes…!”  

“Yuuri…I think that you are most definitely ready.”  

Straddling him, I pressed my lips against his, sinking my tongue deep inside his mouth. I finally came up for air, gasping and so did Yuuri.  

“Victor, please stop this. This not the right time or place.”  His voice was pleading.  

“But, Yuuri…”  

Somehow his voice managed to cut through that invisible cord of tension that was tethering me to his flesh. What in the world was I doing?  

“Victor, someday it will happen, but please not right now.”  

I nodded climbing over to my side of the bed. I wrapped my head inside my hands. That all-to-familiar swirling haze threatening to take over my body once again. Fight it Victor. Once I was able to climb of out this dark pit of haze, I glanced over and saw Yuuri turned over to his side with his back to me. I lightly pressed my lips against his back. To my surprise he didn’t stir. I suppose he had fallen asleep already.  

“Yuuri.”  

I inched closer to him sliding my arm underneath his. As I lied there in the darkness listening to his cathartic breathing I shut my eyes, falling into this unsatisfactory slumber… 

* * *

* * *

**Author's note** :

_Lyubovnik= Russian for one's lover.  
_

_Mishka= In Russia it's also what teddy bears—or any cute, cuddly little bears—are called in Russia._

  
_Zdravstvuyte= Is a more formal way to say hello and used in conversations with people you are less familiar with._

Beer Club Zolberg= Leningradskiy Ave., 37/3, Moscow 125212, Russia. Is located within a mile of the Megasport arena.  
  
Boyarsky= a type of shot that is famous in and all over St.Petersburg. The shot is composed of vodka, grenadine and tabasco.

Triumph-Palace-Boutique-Hotel= Is located within walking distance of the Megasport arena. It is about a 21 minute drive from Sheremetyevo-Airport-SVO. 

Special note(s):  
rinkinsidecafe, edrants.com, www.perform-live.com/our-works/our-works/video-analysis-of-figure-skating,Theglobeandmail, and the Japantimes for all the figure skating references.


	2. Day three: opening ceremonies.

I threw off the covers. I pressed my head into the pillow, gripping my head. Damn it hurts! While my head still swirling I lied there trying to gain the momentum needed to get up. Wait, that’s right today was the first day of the opening ceremonies. Damn! Surely, I needed to get up and get prepared for today’s event. I glanced over to my side. That’s right! Yuuri was next to me, at least I thought he was. I shot up nearly falling out of the bed on to his empty space.

“Yuuri…?”

I glanced up at the bright light peaking from underneath the washroom door.

“Yuuri are you in there?”

No response. I sauntered over to the door. I know he’s inside. I leaned my head against the door.

“Oh!” I said.

I nearly collide with both Yuuri and the door. He marched pass me. As he did so I caught this desponded look on his face.

“Yuuri…?” I asked.

He remained quiet. I sighed. Here it was again. Seems that Yuuri was upset with something, but what this time? Please Yuuri I don’t know if my heart can take another incident, like the one in the parking garage in Shanghai. I reached out to him, but quickly retracted. Think Victor, Yuuri’s emotionally-driven so physical contact may not be something he needs right now.

“Yuuri, is everything okay?”

“You can talk to me you know, if something is going on.”

No response.

“Or…not…”

“Victor…there is something that I want to discuss.”

I whipped my head up. The clear-cut nature of his tone, told me that I was probably in for another volatile verbal assault. Bracing myself I stood there, trying to prepare both my heart and mind for whatever Yuuri had to say. I snatched my head up with my entire body anchored to the ground. There I was standing face to face with Yuuri. Please Yuuri hurry and say what’s on your mind. I peered into his eyes, there was this tremendous look of both sorrow, and anger. What in the world, could I have done this time? 

“Victor…?”

“Yes…Yuuri…?” I asked.

“You have to that know I appreciate any and all the things that you have been doing for me. I really do,” Yuuri said.

“Okay…”

“But, I really don’t like it when you…” he trailed off, curling his lips into a frown.

“What is it, Yuuri?

You have to tell me otherwise, how I would know,” I said.

“I hate it when you start drinking, especially to the point where you get so drunk and you start losing control.”

I opened up my mouth to speak but couldn’t seem to find the right words to say to him expect for.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri, that’s just my way of expressing my excitement, and enjoy and to celebrate.”

“I know I get that but…I hate it whenever you start pushing yourself on me when you are in _that_ state of mind.”

“Yuuri, what are you talking about?” I asked.

“Last night!” His voice rose.

“What did I do?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes curling his lips into this frown.

“That’s exactly why you should stop drinking like that because you can’t remember anything that you did.”

I shrugged. Trying to recall the sequences of events that had transpired the night before. Most of my memories of the evening started fading in and out sometime after I had started on the bottle of Chabot VSOP.

“Yuuri, I can assure you that whatever I did, I’m really sorry,” I said.

I tried to sound as sincere as I could. Yuuri inched closer to me, I froze in place. This can’t be good.

“Victor, you’re so…”

The frustration in his tone was apparent. I would think at this point, that Yuuri and I would be more comfortable to express how we are truly feeling.

“Yuuri, what is it? Please tell me.” My voice was low and pleading.

“Last night whenever we came back to our room and while we were in bed together…”

I leaned in closer to Yuuri. Please tell me what it is. “Yuuri, what is it?” I asked.

“Victor, I tried telling you that I wasn’t ready to take our relationship to the next level. But, you insisted that I was ready.”

Yuuri hung his head low. His body seem to have gone limp. Telling me this seem to completely drain the life out of him. I suppose he had been racking himself crazy, trying to sum up the nerve to tell me this. I sighed. Why does Yuuri do this kind of thing to himself? I step closer to Yuuri, my entire body reacting as-if a bolt of lightning struck him. I covered my mouth. The hysterics suddenly hitting me, as I came to realize what Yuuri was referring too. I hurried over to him breaking free of the grip anchoring me to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him. My dear Yuuri.

“I’m so very sorry.”

In that moment, it was as-if his body had some kind of resurgence of energy as I felt his life-blood bringing him come back to life.

“Yuuri, I never meant to push you like that, not in that way at all.”

“Yuuri…?” I lifted his head. “Yuuri…!” I said.

I didn’t bother to hide the shock in my tone.

“Victor…I just want our first time to be special and something that the both of us will remember,” Yuuri sobbed.

I swallowed hard, clutching Yuuri’s face.

“Is that too much to ask?” he asked.

“No, Yuuri of course not,” I said.

I pulled him into my arms cradling his entire body. Yuuri, what a fool I am.

“I’m so terribly sorry,” I whispered as I hovered close to his ear.

“Victor, please just promise me that we will wait when the time is right.”

“I promise.”

I’m not sure how long we linger there, but whenever we came up for air, the environment was no longer strained and wrought with tension. I turned meeting his heartfelt gaze.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

I smiled wholeheartedly or at least I thought so, but gauging from his small lopsided grin, I suppose Yuuri felt my sincerity. Thank you Yuuri I’m trying my best here. I’m happy that Yuuri was forgiving, as I only know how to express myself through the physicality, but as I’m coming to learn that there are many other ways to show someone you deeply care for without the need to physically express your love for them.

“Yuuri, thank you.”

He looked up with this puzzled expression.

“If everything is okay, let’s get ready to go. We have a ceremony to get too,” I said.

Yuuri nodded. I stepped pass him disappearing into the washroom…

* * *

* * *

The sniff and enigmatic chill. How refreshing it was.

“Wow, this place is huge,” Yuuri said.

Indeed it is. The cluster of other skaters and their teams filled the entire arena, along with the thousands of spectators milling about around the stands. Finally, we were here in Moscow at the Megasport arena. Flashes of lights, voices both familiar and unfamiliar filled my ears. I sucked in a deep breathe. How great it felt to be here to experience this moment again. That’s right. I shifted my attention over to Yuuri. He clutched my arm. I could only imagine how flustered he would be, this would be a big moment for him. He is sole representative for Japan. Or rather their ace. The entire country was looking to Yuuri Katsuki to bring home the gold.

“Yuuri, it’s almost time for the coach’s meeting.”

I glanced over at my Hermes’ watch.

“Okay.”

“Will you be okay?” I asked.

“Of course, this isn’t my first time.”

He tossed me a bright smile. His eyes no longer red and hazy, instead they were enigmatic, and bright. Good to see the confident Yuuri back. I wrapped my hand around his.

“I promise not to be too long.”

“Promise…?” Yuuri asked.

“Promise.”

Once I was able to peel myself away from Yuuri. I found myself being swept up into the crowd of coaches as they hurried over to one of the empty hall rooms. We were greeted warmly by two staff members at the door.

“Please take a seat around the table.”

“They have us seated us by names and countries.”

I look over to my immediate left and there was Yakov’s name. I shifted my gaze over to the entrance. This loud plop startled me from my thoughts.

“Yakov!”

“Vitya.”

“Never thought I be sitting here next you, some third rate coach,” Yakov said.

I tossed my head back falling into this fit of laughter. Seriously did he think his words had any merit over me or my confidence?

“What is so funny?” he asked.

I turned to him meeting his gaze. I reached out for his face stopping short of touching his wrinkly face.

“Yakov, I will prove that all those years of coaching that I will be successful both on and off the ice.

I leaned in closer. “As my pupil and I will win this with the power of our love,” I said.

He snorted, mumbling something about how will see about that or something. I started tuning him out after I said what I had to say.

“Ladies and gentleman, let’s get started. The opening ceremonies will be starting soon.”

I shifted my attention back over to the center of the room handing the moderator my undivided attention…

* * *

* * *

“How did it go?” Yuuri asked.

“Everything went fine.”

“That’s great, Victor,” Yuuri said.

His voice was light and cheerful.

“Victor how about we go find a spot.”

“A spot for what?”

“To watch the opening ceremonies.”

“Of course,” I said.

Without word or regard, Yuuri linked his arm around mines. The warmth and comfort of his embrace. We made our way through the thick crowds gathered nearby hurrying over to the crowded stands. Through it was tough, but I tried my very best to ignore the whispers and heated words as we trampled through the crowd of spectators.

“Let’s have a seat here.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said.

We managed to find seats right at the perfect angle of the podium. The rush of music startled my ears along with the dimming of all the lights around us. What a perfect moment. I glanced down, intertwining Yuuri’s fingers within in my fingers. He lied his head against my shoulders. Yuuri do you know how much this means to me that we get to watch them together. What a perfect moment. Allowing this moment to flourish, I focused my attention over to the twirling performances gracing the ice before us…

* * *

* * *

I tossed my jacket aside. What a day. I lied back against the bed. After the ceremonies were over Yuuri and I mingled around the arena a bit. I was hoping for him to get a good feel for the ice rink. We stopped for a quick bite to eat on our way back. I made sure this time not to get too smashed, which seem to appease Yuuri. Now we were back at the hotel. I was surprise by the fact that we didn’t run into Yurio at all. I would have thought that he would have been there. I glanced over at Yuuri. He’s so cute, especially whenever he gets all flustered. I chuckled I suppose it was best for Yuuri’s stake that we didn’t run into Yurio.

The sound of ringing startled me from my thoughts.

“Oh…it’s my family.” Yuuri held up his phone. “Excuse me, while I go take this.”

He stepped out of the room before I could respond. Yuuri misses them as I’m quite sure that they miss him. I sat up and curled over to his side of the bed. This long yawn escaped my throat. I must be more tired than I thought. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow I suppose that I should get some good rest. I headed over to the washroom, but on my way there I stopped in my tracks. I headed over to the window. The moon was beaming high in the air. The stars were peeking high among the backdrop of the midnight sky. What a perfect night.

“Was that…?!”

The subtle hint of stardust as it fell from skies fading into the midnight sky. I hesitated. Should I or shouldn’t I. It wasn’t that I didn’t believe in it, but I wanted to be sure that if this was going to be my one and only wish, it would be a good one. I cupped my hands together.

“Someday I hope to be able to show Yuuri how much I really…love…him.”

There I said it. This long drawn out breathe releasing this pressure against my chest of flustered heartbeats.

“Victor…?”

I whipped my head around meeting his longing gaze.

“How’s your family doing?”

“They are doing fine.”

“They just wishing us the best,” Yuuri said.

I smiled.

“Don’t worry Maccachin hasn’t been stealing any steamed buns.”

This slight amused chuckle escaped my lips.

“Are you looking at something?” Yuuri asked.

“Something like that.”

I gestured for Yuuri to come and join me. He stepped over to my side.

“It’s really beautiful night,” Yuuri said.

I glance over at Yuuri. “Indeed it is.”

“Yuuri, we’re going to win the Rostelecom Cup and continue on to the Grand Prix finals.”

Yuuri turned to me meeting my gaze with this small-halfhearted smile. This long yawn filled my ears.

“Victor, I’m tired. So I’m going to bed.”

“Okay,” I said.

Yuuri rubbed my arm and stepped over to the bed. He folded back the covers disappearing underneath them. I suppose I should follow his lead, after-all we do have a big day ahead of us. I walked over to the bedside tossing aside most of my clothes. I slid underneath the covers. The bed was warm already. I turned to my side smiling. I could always count on this guy here, Yuuri Katsuki to keep me warm with his gentle fragility. I slid my body closer to his filling in that small negative space between us. I wrapped my arms around his allowing his gentle warmness to put both my mind and body at ease.


	3. Day four: Skating Time Men's-Short Program: Rostelecom Cup

I clapped my hands together. I could hardly maintain my excitement, finally the moment was here. Yuuri and I were at the Rostelecom Cup. The gentle breeze rushed pass me startling me out of my own head. My eyes followed along as Yuuri trailed back and forth down the hallway. That’s it Yuuri, keep up the good work. We’re going to win this. We got this. Yuuri and I spent most of the day practicing and going over his routine. I looked up. Hey, where did Yuuri go? I glanced down the hallway. What was going on and who was he talking too? I stopped short.

“You’re on my territory now, and guess what I’m going to crush, you pig bastard.”

“Yurio!”

This scowl stretched across his youthful face. He looked up catching my gaze. Wow! Look at his longer hair, the clearer skin just his entire demeanor has changed. Yurio, it’s apparent that you have been training hard. Good for you. He turned away snorting. I shifted my attention back over to Yuuri.

“Yuuri…?” I said.

He held out a hand. “I’m okay.”

There was this distinct and defiance to his tone.

“Let’s go,” Yuuri said.

He skirted pass me not once turning to look at me. Yuuri, please don’t let Yurio shake up your confidence…

* * *

* * *

“Yuuri, don’t exhaust yourself out there during practice.”

“I won’t.”

He handed me his skating guards.

“Do you need anything?” I asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

He stepped over to the entrance. He turned to me, with this lop-sized grin.

“Yuuri…”

He pushed off skating into the rink. I watched him as he found a nearby area to practice. I clutched both his skate guards and my Maccachin tissue box. Thus far it looked like Yuuri’s practice was going fine…perfect in fact. He was nailing all his step sequences. Good job Yuuri you’re killing it. You’re going to get another perfect score in your Free program.

“Competitors, you have 5 minutes left for your warm-up.”

Suddenly, it was as-if my entire world came crashing down right before me, in that moment I felt I was going to completely lose my composure.

“Yuuri!!!!”

I clutched the edge of the railing. Damn I can’t get to him. I glanced down at my feet. Why didn’t I have on my skates? Everyone hovered around Yuuri. Two of the other skaters helped Yuuri back to his feet, clutching his arms around his shoulders. Expect for Yurio that was strange why was he standing there with his confident smirk stretched across his face. Why wasn’t he helping Yuuri? Never mind that! I needed to get to Yuuri.

“There seems to be an injured competitor leaving the rink.”

I reached out for Yuuri. “I can take him from here.”

While trying to maintain my own composure and my own racing heart I wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“Yuuri, what happened?”

His head was still hung low.

“I’m okay.”

“Obviously, you’re not,” I said.

I looked up catching one of the other skater’s gaze.

“It looked like he overcorrected his turn or something,” one of the skater’s said.

No, that can’t be right. Yuuri nailed all his quads.

“It looked like to me that he had too,” another skater said.

“I’m fine!”

I shifted my attention back over to Yuuri. Why wouldn’t he look at me? Yuuri slowly pulled himself to his feet, clutching the railing.

“Everyone, please I got it from here.”

The other skaters dispersed.

“Yuuri, can you please tell me what happened.”

My voice was pleading. Please Yuuri let me help you. Yuuri collapsed against the railing. He started pulling off his right skate clutching his ankle. I gasped reaching for his ankle.

“Yuuri,” I rubbed his bruised ankle. “Yuuri, does it hurt?” I asked.

“No!”

“If it doesn’t hurt then how this did happen?”

“It was Yurio…dammit!”

“What…?!”

It was as-if my heart was about burst from my chest. I clutched my chest. “What did he do?”

“Never mind that…Victor can you please get my some gauze, so I can wrap up my ankle?”

“But, Yuuri…” I said.

“Victor can you go, the competition is getting ready to start!”

His authoritative tone had me quickly standing to my feet. As I stood I glanced back as I rushed over to the medic area. I saw what looked like Yuuri bawling up his fists slamming them into the ground.

“Could I have some gauze, please?” I asked.

“Sure.” One of the staff members handed me a roll of gauze.

“Thanks.”

I rushed back over to Yuuri’s side. I unrolled the gauze slowly wrapping it around his ankle. Yuuri flinched a bit, but remained quiet. I looked up and he was still had his head hung low.

“There. How is that?”

“Thank you.” His response was short.

“Coach Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Yes…?”

I quickly stood to my feet.

“What happened to your student, Yuri Katsuki?”

I opened up my mouth to speak, but I didn’t know what to say.

“I think he fell on his ankle.”

“I see.”

“The judges believe that it will be best to let some of the nurses, assess his injuries.”

“No! I told you all that I’m fine!”

I shifted my attention to Yuuri.

“Yuri Katsuki, but you’re hurt,” the staffer said in their accented English.

“No, I am not,” Yuuri insisted.

The staffer sighed. I shrugged. I didn’t know what to say.

“We wrapped up his ankle, Yuuri will be fine.”

I swallowed hard, trying to somehow believe my own words.

“In that case, if Yuri Kastsuki forfeits his chance to see the nurses, then the judges will not be lenient on scoring his performance.”

“I’m not asking for anyone to be lenient on me.”

“Yuuri…” I said.

The staffer scoffed. “In that case, the program will be starting in 30 minutes. Do your best Yuri Katsuki.”

The staffer disappeared into the crowd.

Yuuri clutched his ankle. I kneeled before Yuuri. Please Yuuri why wouldn’t you look at me? I need your reassurance that everything is okay. Yuuri reached for his skate.

“Yuuri, everything is okay.”

“Yes.”

He looked up meeting my gaze. I gasped and with my own unsteady hands, I collapsed to the ground next to him. Yuuri had this strong look of determination.

He bawled his fists. “I’m going to win…no matter what it takes.”

“Yuuri.”

He reached for my hand. I clutched his hand, helping Yuuri back to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but managed to maintain his balance. Ignoring all the hushed whispers and gasps, Yuuri and I made our way to the backstage area…

* * *

* * *

“Our first contender from Group 1 in the men’s short singles program is Russia’s own Yuri Plisetsky. I shifted my attention over to the screen. Yurio’s golden locks of hair cascading behind him as he made his grand entrance onto the rink.

“Here we have the young Yuri Plisetsky who not only made his senior debut at Skate Canada, but we witnessed the 15 year old brilliant and captivating performances. The young figure skater went on to take 2nd place.”

“With such a stellar and solid performance under his belt, there seem to be no doubt that the young skating prodigy will not fail to place in the Grand Prix finals.”

I glanced over at Yurri. He was fixated on Yurio’s impending performance. Yurio stood in the middle of the rink preparing for his performance.

“Here we have Yuri Plisetsky, preparing to Agape for his short program. A program choreographed by none other than Viktor Nikiforov himself.”

I swallowed hard crossing my arms. Yurio got into position and immediately upon the start of the music, Yurio skated off into the disappearing into the hazy mist…

* * *

 

“With overall score of 106.55, Yuri Plisetsky, is currently in 1st place.”

“Yuri Plisetsky has certainly set the bar up for his competition.”

I shifted my attention back over to Yuuri. He looked up meeting my gaze. He turned away. I kept my eyes on Yuuri. It didn’t seem like his confidence has been shaken too much. I have to admit, Yurio’s performance had exceeded my expectations. Both he and Yakov were cheering at the kiss and cry. I shifted my attention over to Yuuri. His gaze was fixated on the screen. I leaned in closer. There was this stark look of determination written across his expression. Why did I have the feeling that I was going to regret allowing Yuuri to skate on his twisted ankle?

Time pass and before we knew it. Group 2 was preparing to take the ice. Yuuri handed me his skate guards. He fumbled a bit against the railing.

“Yuuri are you okay?” I asked reaching out for his hand.

“I’m fine.”

How he could be, his expression told me otherwise. Yuuri leaned in closer. His sharp gaze cutting into the very depth of my soul. The intensity of it had me frozen in place. This sudden sensation forced me forward.

“Yuuri…?” I clutched the railing.

Damn Yuuri you’re going to choke me if you pull my tie any tighter. He gathered closer. I stood at complete attention. Yuuri gathered closer to my ear.

“Victor, I swear if you have any doubts about whether or not I will win this, I’ll never let you…” he trailed off.

Do what Yuuri? The anxious anticipation. I gasped shifting my gaze. He pushed away from the railing. I rubbed my face. It was warm that’s for sure. I clutched the railing. Focus Victor, focus. There was no way I could go on without being able to express my unyielding affections for Yuuri. I shifted my gaze over the center of the rink.

“Our next skater up is Japan’s ace Katsuki, Yuuri. Yuuri scored 2nd place at the China Cup, scoring a personal best. Now Katsuki Yuuri is here at the Rostelecom Cup. Will Katsuki Yuuri score another win to qualify for the place in the Grand Prix finals?”

A blanket of silence filled the air. I gripped the railing as the music blared filling the entire arena. Yuuri got into position. On cue, he threw me a seductive gaze. I swallowed hard mouth ajar. Wow! I felt that, in the most unexpected place. Yuuri how could I ever have a doubt in your performance…

* * *

* * *

Twist and swirl the mist of the ice following Yuuri as his Eros performance was reaching its climax.

“Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri reaches another personal best.”

“Yuuri…!” I yelped.

This deafening roar filled my ears. I glanced around, gasping many of the people in the audience were standing, shouting and applauding.

“Victor…!”

I cut my gaze back over to Yuuri. Without regard I thrust myself into his arms.

“Yuuri, your performance was amazing!”

“Did you have any doubt?”

“Of course not.”

“Ohhhh,” Yuuri groaned.

I glanced down at the ground.

“How is it?” I asked.

“It’s okay.”

“Do you have enough energy to make it to the kiss and cry?”

He nodded. Yuuri and I skirted over to the kiss and cry. Looks like he was doing much better than I had anticipated.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

“You looked beautiful and amazingly sexy out there,” I said as I leaned in closer to Yuuri. There it was again, that slight fog and that intense warmth.

“I had fun skating again. It felt good to be free and just let go and besides, I think that everyone enjoys seeing that side of me.”

“I know I certainly do.”

Yuuri threw me this innocent grin.

“With an overall score of 106.54, Yuri Katsuki is currently in 2nd place.”

I threw my arms around Yuuri. “Great job!”

He turned to me nodding. It maybe not exactly be the place we wanted to be, but Yuuri scored well over 100 points. I helped him back to his feet. Ignoring all the cameras and hushed whispers, Yuuri and I made our way backstage. I grabbed one of the chairs, Yuuri happily obliged taking a seat. I leaned in closer to him it was as-if this innate motion took over my body.

“Yuuri, I cannot express how proud I am of you. You stood your ground and proved to everyone that you are not only strong but you’re going to continue to fight for your rightful place in the Grand Prix final.”

I threw my arms around his shoulders.

“Victor, I didn’t come to this far to let anything…or anyone stand in my way.”

Yuuri that’s the spirit. You have to keep fighting for what you want.

“Victor…!”

I pressed my lips against his neck. “Yuuri, my little katsudon, I can’t help myself, you taste so good.”

I ceased my affections shifting my attention back over to Yuuri.

“Victor…”

I leaned in closer catching his eye.

In that moment, I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off of him, even as he continued pressing his hands against mines intertwining his finger within my own. I don’t know how long with spent in that moment, but I surely didn’t want it to end…

* * *

* * *

“That was the last skater.”

“We have reached the conclusion of the men’s single short program.”

“Yuri Katsuki representative for Japan is currently in 2nd place with a score of 106.54,” said the announcer.

“Yes!” I shouted.

“Currently holding 1st place is Russia’s own prodigy Yuri Plisetsky.”

Yuuri lowered his head. “I’m going to win both events.” I snatched my head back over to the scene. Wait was that Lilia Baranovskaya the famous prima ballerina?

“I’m going to annihilate, that little piggy.” Yurio turned to Lilia with this smug smile.

She turned acknowledging his gesture. I gulped, gripping my stomach. The air and life force were draining from my body. Damn, did Yurio really have Lilia training him? No wonder, he looked so graceful out there on the ice. This woman was one of the top ballerinas in the entire world. If she has been molding and shaping Yurio then that means. I gasped. That she’s coordinated his Free program. I glanced over at Yuuri. He remained in this quiet, yet pensive state. I stood there wondering what in the world he was thinking.

“Victor, let’s go.”

I trailed behind Yuuri. He stopped short.

“Yuuri…?” I said.

He glanced at me for a brief moment, and then clutched my arm. I pulled him in close to me.

“Yuri Katsuki, could you please stop and give us a brief word?” one reporter asked.

He pulled away. The barge of cameras filled the vicinity around us.

“With your scores only a fraction apart, do you believe that you can score higher than your fated rival, Yuri Plisetsky?” another reporter asked.

This empathetic yes, filled my ears.

“I’ll score high and continue on to Grand Prix finals!” Yuuri said.

“That was great, Yuuri.”

He smiled grabbing my arm. Ignoring the flurry of cameras, reporters, and other various media personnel, somehow Yuuri and I managed to find our way out of the arena…

* * *

* * *

Finally some solace away from all the chaos. I throw on my robe.

“There, this should be good.”

I turned off the bath water. I took in a long deep breathe.

“I hope that Yuuri will like this, a good old bath always helps me to cool off and relax after a long competition.”

As I prepared to call out to Yuuri, I stopped short turning my attention over to the bed.

“Yuuri…?”

“What’s the matter?” I asked.

I hurried over to his side sitting next to him. He threw his head into his hands. His painful sobs filling my ears. I leaned in closer to him.

“Yuuri…was it something I did or said.”

“No…”

“Good…”

This pressure immediately releasing from my chest.

“Victor, I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

He glanced down at his swollen ankle.

“How someone could be so cruel.”

I sighed.

“Yuuri, can you please tell me what happened?”

“I told you it was Yurio.”

“What did he do, exactly?”

“I don’t know, I was preparing to perform one of my quad jumps and out of nowhere, I saw Yurio out of the corner of my eye. Before I knew it as I propelling myself into the air, then I hit the ground.”

“It felt like my entire ankle had been crushed.”

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“I wish you would have said something,” I said.

“What was there to say…?”

“It was do or die out there,” Yuuri said.

He turned to me and through his wistful eyes, this tremendous pain and sorrow filled his expression. I grabbed Yuuri pulling him into my eyes. I should have known that it was a façade all along. Yuuri was in much more pain than he was letting on.

“Yuuri, I cannot fathom how much pain you were in. Damn you certainly hid it well.”

“Victor, I didn’t make it this far to quit. Victor I would think you out of all people would understand that.”

“Yuuri, I understand that more so than anyone, but at the same time, I am aware of my own limitations.”

“Guess what I’m still haven’t reached my own.” His voice hard and determined.

“Pain or not, I’m going to give it all I got, no matter what.”

I smiled pulling away from Yuuri. I cupped his face. “Yuuri, your spirit and determination is definitely what has captivated everyone…including me.”

“Yuuri, I promise that no matter, you’ll always have my love and support.”

“Thank you, Victor, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“Yuuri, please follow me.”

“What is it?” Yuuri asked.

“I prepared a bath for you.”

“Why?”

“To help you relax and to soak that swollen ankle.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said.

Yuuri hurried over to the washroom. I followed behind him.

“Victor, what are you doing?”

“Joining you of course.”

Yuuri eyes widen.

“Well, it’s not as-if we haven’t seen each other naked before.”

“Might I add, that I thoroughly enjoyed…what I have seen.” I threw Yuuri this quick wink.

“Victor…!”

“What I have.”

Yuuri sighed.

He flinched a bit as he set his ankle inside the tub. Good thing, I reserved a room with a large Jacuzzi tubs.

“Is the temperature okay?”

Yuuri nodded. I slid out of my robe, finding a place in front of Yuuri.

“Ahhhh, this feels great,” Yuuri said.

“Doesn’t it?”

Once I settled inside allowing the crisp, water to flow over my entire body, I found myself into this relaxed comfortable state. I reached for Yuuri’s ankle.

“Victor, what are you doing?”

“A little massaging should help ease the tension and swelling.”

Yuuri settled back against the tub. Good. I’m glad that I was helping to put both his body and mind at ease…

* * *

 

“Yuuri, how did that feel?”

“Better than I expected.”

“Happy to hear.”

We slid underneath the covers.

“Victor…?”

“Yes…?” Yuuri turned to me.

This grin spread across my face perhaps it was warmth of the moonlight fueling the intensity of this sudden spurred moment, how incredibly cute he is.

“Thank you.” Yuuri reached over placing his head over my chest.

“Yuuri…?!”

Once both my heart and mind settled, I wrapped my arms around him. I wasn’t sure how he was sleeping considering how rapidly my flustered heart was beating. This sense of clarification settled over me. Things in that moment became quite apparent and clear. I knew what we needed to do in order help Yuuri secure 1st place in tomorrow’s Free program.

“Yuuri, we’re going to score 1st place tomorrow,” I whispered.

Yuuri stirred, a bit but remained asleep. I shut my eyes allowing his gentle warmth to put all my thoughts and doubts at ease…

_Dasvidaniya_


	4. Day-five: Skating time Men’s-Free Skate Program: The Rostelecom Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter of this story.

I was up bright and early the very next day. I sat on the edge of the bed. I turned to Yuri and smiled.

“That’s it Yuuri, get in as much sleep as you can.”

Yuuri’s place within the Grand Prix finale would be decided by his Free performance this evening. I stepped over to the window. The sun was bright and high within the cloud less skies. Such a beautiful day as I took a sip of my coffee. The brazing heat as it trailed along my perched throat. That burn. That tingle. It felt so good.

“That was exactly what I needed.”

I shifted his attention back over to the window. Something still felt unease to me. Perhaps some fresh air would help jolt me out of my stupor…

* * *

I leaned over the edge of the patio and shut my eyes. The fresh, warm gentle breeze. What was this feeling and why did he feel so familiar? I paused and glanced behind me. That’s right. This feeling was something that Yuuri had somehow to invoke this inside of him. I gripped the edge of the railings. The freedom to feel this way, was something that I hadn’t experienced in such a long time. Allowing myself to revel in this moment, I stepped over to the edge of the patio and leaned against the wall.

“Victor…?”

“Yuuri…?”

Yuuri slid open the door. “What are you doing out here?”

“Enjoying the scenery. Come join me.” I reached out my hand.

This smile touched Yuuri’s youthful face. Yuuri leaned near the edge.

“Victor, I am so happy that we’ve made it this far.”

“Yuuri was there any doubt. You have been working so hard to get to this point.” I reached over wrapping my hand around his.

“You mean we’ve been working this hard to make it here,” Yuuri said.

Yuuri tighten his grip. I turned to Yuuri with what I was sure was a wide grin. Sorry Yuuri, I simply couldn’t help myself. It always made me happy to see Yuuri smile, as I know these past 8 months have been a whirlwind for him. Then again, it wasn’t exactly a smooth ride for me, either. That was neither here or there, and right now Yuuri needed all my focus.

“Yuuri are you hungry?”

“Yes...”

“Okay. How about you get ready and we’ll get some breakfast.”

Yuuri turned away and headed back inside. I handed back my attention back over to the perfect skyline. Beyond the horizon stood the endless skies. Wow! Such a beautiful day and yet why do I feel so much contempt? Residing inside his own thoughts, I leaned against the railing, trying not to become lost within my own festering thoughts…

* * *

“Yuuri is everything okay?”

I looked up and catch Yuuri’s gaze. He looked worried.

“No, everything is fine…” Yuuri leaned in closer.

“What is it?” I asked.

“You haven’t touched your food either.”

Startled, I turned my attention over to my plate. I sighed. Yuuri was right, I hadn’t touched my food. This wasn’t like me at all, and it became obvious that Yuuri had seen through my deception.

“I guess, I don’t have much of an appetite,” I said.

This slighted laugh escaped my lips.

“You’re the one who suggested that we get something to eat,” Yuuri said.

“I want to make sure that you are all prepared for tonight.”

Yuuri sighed and pushed his plate away.

“Yuuri you should eat something.”

“I can’t…the thought of eating right now…is making me feel…” Yuuri trailed off.

I leaned over and grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

“Are you okay…?”

Yuuri nodded with this pained expression. Yuuri’s nerves must be getting the best of him right now. I stood to my feet.

“Yuuri, let’s go.”

I reached for his hand.

“Victor…I said, I’m okay.”

“No, I don’t think so,” I said.

With all my might I managed to pull Yuuri up from the table.

“Wait…Victor…what about the bill…?”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri it’s been taken care of,” I said.

“Victor, where are we going?”

As much as it pained, me I ignored Yuuri’s panicked cries and pull him back over to the hotel lobby…

* * *

“Victor…!”

Yuuri fell back against the bed.

“I told you I’m okay.”

“Yuuri, I don’t think so.”

I sat at the edge of his bed. What could I do for Yuuri to help his flustered nerves? I glanced down at my watch. There was still 8 hours before the Men’s single Free skate started. Wasn’t there anything that he could do to pass both the time and help calm Yuuri? I had to think of something. That was my role of being his coach after-all.

“I think I got it.”

“What is it, Victor?”

“Yuuri, how about we go out for a run. It’s turning out to be a beautiful day.”

Silence.

“Yuuri…?”

“A run…this early…?” Yuuri said.

“Yes, running always helped me to clear my mind. I think it will help you out too.”

Yuuri sighed.

“If you say so.”

“I’ll change too,” I said.

I pulled aside my luggage that was next to the bed.

“I suppose I should go and get changed too,” Yuuri said.

Yuuri climbed over to my side. I shifted my attention over to Yuuri. My eyes fixated on his every move.

“Yuuri…!"

“Huh…? What is it, Victor?”

“Nothing…I'm simply enjoying the view." 

I threw him what I'm sure was a this warm-seductive smile.

Yuuri shrugged and continued pulling off his shirt.

“Now where is my jogger?” Yuuri said.

Yuuri grabbed his suitcase thumbing through it. This overwhelming sense of happiness started to flow through me as I fiddled through my own luggage...

* * *

The gentle calm breeze. I threw my hand into the air. It was fresh and clean. Now if only Makkachin was here. Then this walk would be pure bliss. I stumbled out of my own head. That’s right. I was jogging with Yuuri. Speaking of which, where was he? I stopped my gait.

“Yuuri…?”

“Victor…!”

Was that him and why was Yuuri sitting down? I ran over to his side.

“Yuuri, is everything okay?”

I took a seat next to him on the bench. He gripped his ankle. I gasped. That’s right. His ankle. Without regard I cupped my hand around his.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s not too bad.”

Yuuri, that can’t be true. It had to be bad enough for you to stop. I rubbed his ankle. The tension. I could feel it. I looked up at Yuuri. He turned away from my gaze. I continued to caress his ankle.

“Yuuri, do you think that you can make it back to the hotel on your sprained ankle?”

“I’ll be okay. Let’s finish up our run.”

“But, Yuuri…your ankle…”

“Victor…I’ll be fine!”

His tone was direct and stern. I turned away. I hated confrontation. I supposed at this point, that any amount of protesting would be completely fruitless. There was this heaviness on my shoulder.

“Victor…I’ll be okay.”

This small smile pierced his lips. My heavy sighed filled the air. What could I do? Yuuri seemed determined to continue. Although, I admired his determination, but in the same regard, I didn’t want Yuuri to compromised either his health or jeopardize skating his Free program.

I stood to my feet. “Yuuri, let’s continue.” I reached out a hand.

He clutched my hand and we continued along the narrow pathway through the outskirts of Moscow…

* * *

“That was such a great run,” I said.

I toppled over onto the bed.

“Don’t you think, Yuuri…?”

“Yuuri…?”

I sat up. Yuuri sat hunched over at the edge of the bed. Was he okay? I reached out a hand, but I quickly pulled back. Victor didn’t want to startle Yuuri. This heavy sighed filled the air.

“Yuuri…?”

I pressed forward. Wait was Yuuri shaking? Poor Yuuri, his nerves really must be getting the best of him. Victor placed my hand on his shoulders. I looked up and smiled. There was that all-to-familiar feeling of warmth.

“Yuuri, whatever it is, we’ll get through this together.”

“I know,” Yuuri said as he turned to me.

I reached out and cradled his youthful face in my hand. So soft and supple. I glanced down at my watch.

“Yuuri, we still have a few hours before we have to go down to the arena, how about you get some rest. Maybe that would help fight off those nerves.”

Yuuri shrugged and climbed into the bed. He turned over on his side without any protest. I leaned in close to Yuuri. Yuuri, what was going on with you? Why are you acting so nervous and distance? Was me or something that I said or I did? Yuuri, you have to talk to me, and let me know something. With Yuuri fast asleep, I stood as there was this anxious feeling coiling deep inside my veins…

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator. Now, where was that bar again? I scoped out the crowded lobby. There it is.

“Is that Viktor Nikiforov?”

I ceased my gait. I think this is it.

“Yes, that’s him.”

I was stalled by this on set of reporters and what looked like fans. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to be sure to put on my game face.

“Hi…!” I threw up a hand.

“He’s so handsome!” someone said.

“It is Viktor!” said another.

“That lovely smile," cried someone else.

This crowd of both fans and reporters gathered around me.

“Victor, how does it feel to be back in Russia?” a reporter said while shoving a microphone in my face.

“It feels amazing.”

“How does it feel not competing in GPX finals this year?” asked another reporter.

“Different. Although it is nice to see and understand the coaching side of competitive figure skating.”

“How are things going with Yuri Katsuki?” another reporter asked.

“Things are going well, I urge you all to watch him carefully and cheer him on during his Free skate this evening.”

More people gathered around Victor. I continued to smile. As much as I reveled in all the attention, right now wasn't the time for all of this. I sighed. When will this end? This crop of blonde hair flashed in my peripheral vision. I jerked my head up. Wait...? Is that who I think it is?

“Yurio…?!”

The ice tiger stopped and glowered at me. Why such the long face, Yurio? I reached out to Yurio.

“What do you want you, old geezer?”

“Yurio, you did such a great job yesterday.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

I squeezed Yurio. You have love this kid’s confidence, it certainly reminded me of someone.

“If you think you and the little piggy stand a chance against me, then you better think again.”

Before I could respond Yurio, had skirted off and disappeared into the crowd.

“Yuri Plisetsky…?”

“Yuri Plisetsky!” some of the reporters trailed off to find Yurio.

The remaining reporters and on lookers turned their attention back over to me. They started shoving the microphones back into my face.

“Everyone, please save your questions for after the Free program tonight.”

I threw them both a smile and a wave and skirted through the crowd. I shuffled my way over to the bar. Freedom. I slid into one of the empty chairs.

“What can I get you handsome?”

“A shot of Boyarsky.”

“Coming right up.”

I leaned against the bar. As much as I adored my fans and all the attention, right now Yuuri needed all my focus.

“One shot of Boyarsky.”

“Thanks.”

I tipped back the shot.

I gripped the bar’s edge. That sensation ran straight to my head. That burn as it traveled down my throat. That was just what I needed. Perhaps this will help me to think about what could be bothering Yuuri…

* * *

I slipped inside the elevator as I had managed to pass all the reporters and the crowd of endless fans. I stepped out of the elevator. I exhaled, not sure what to expect when I arrived back at our hotel room. I cautiously stepped inside.

“Yuuri…?”

I sat on the edge of the bed. “My little sleeping beauty.”

I climbed into the bed next to Yuuri. I throw my hands back behind my head. I shut my eyes allowing the darkness to overtake me and before I realized I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

I sat up and started rubbing my eyes. Wait, when did I fall asleep? I shifted my attention over to my side. That’s right. Once both my mind and body started to sync with each other I finally realized where I was.

“Yuuri…?!”

Where is he? I climbed out of bed.

“Yuuri…”

Yuri stepped back inside the room. What was Yuri doing outside? He stood at the edge of our bed.

“What is it, Yuuri?”

His head remained low.

“Victor…”

“Yes.”

I gritted my teeth. I didn’t like the tone of his voice. I turned and handed Yuuri my attention.

“There is something that I need to tell you.”

“Please tell me what it is?”

Yuuri inched closer, but still refused to face me. I stepped over to Yuuri’s side.

“Yuuri, you know you can thing me anything.”

“It’s about Makkachin.”

I gasped. “What it is…?”

I bawled my fists bracing for the impact.

“My sister called me and told me that Makkachin ate some of the steamed buns and they took him to the veterinary clinic yesterday...and they are not sure if he will be okay.”

I opened up my mouth to speak…but the words froze against my lips.

“Victor, I’m so sorry. But, I found out early this morning.”

Yuuri rushed into my arms.

“Yuuri…”

I embraced him once I was finally able to catch my own breathe.

“I’m so sorry.”

"Yuuri...!"

I squeezed Yuuri closer in my arms. I looked up. His heart was racing. I could only imagine how difficult this was for Yuuri.

“Victor…!”

“Yuuri, what are we going to do?”

Obviously I couldn’t be in two places at once. What a choice, between my fateful companion and Yuuri. This was the critical time for Yuuri. The time where he needed me the most. On the other hand, the thought of losing Makkachin was incomprehensible to me.

“Victor…I’m so sorry,” Yuuri sobbed.

“Yuuri, it’s okay.”

“No, Victor it’s not okay!”

Yuuri pulled free from my grasp. He sniffled. “I should have told you the moment I found out.”

“Yuuri…that’s true but…”

“No, I was being selfish because I wanted you to stay here…with me…!”

I froze startled. Yuuri.

“You need me here. I am your coach, after-all. This is where I am supposed to be after-all.”

“Victor…” Yuuri stepped closer. “That’s not the point, I shouldn't held this back from you…I know how much Makkachin means to you.”

I sighed heavily.

“You did it for good reason,” I said as I tried to appease Yuuri's frustrations...and my own apparently.

I embraced Yuuri. I continued to hold Yuuri’s limp body in my arms.

“You should go and attend to Makkachin.”

I pulled away from Yuuri.

“What…?!”

“Victor, you need be there for him.”

“Yuuri…what about you…I need to be here for you.”

“Victor, I’ll be fine. We don’t know if Makkachin will be okay. He needs you too.”

I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth. Damn! What to do. What should I do?

“Victor, while we are standing here, you’re wasting time. You should get going.”

“Yuuri, please finish getting ready.”

“Why…?!”

“Please finish getting ready so we can head over to the rink.”

I stepped past Yuuri and rushed out of the room. To my surprise, Yuuri didn’t follow after me. I leaned against the wall. I sucked in a deep breath and pulled out my phone. I couldn’t believe that I was going have to resort to such drastic actions, but then again this was a critical situation. As I was hoping to feign off the reluctance I searched through my contacts and started to dial his number…

* * *

“Yuuri, are you ready to go?”

“Yes…”

I stepped closer and zip up his jacket. The somber look on his face. Poor Yuuri. This clearly has taken a lot of out of him. He can’t even look at me.

“Did you finish packing everything?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Let’s go,” I said.

Yuuri led the way over to the elevator. I follow close behind him. The long empty elevator ride only confirmed the heaviness that was weighing on both of our hearts.

“There he is.”

“Who…?” Yuuri asked.

“Yakov.”

“Vitya...!”

“What’s the piggy and Victor doing here?" Yurio asked.

“Yakov, I’m so sorry to ask you this at the very last minute…but I don’t have a choice.”

“Huh…what’s going on?” Yuuri asked.

I turned to Yuuri.

“What is it, Victor?” Yuuri asked.

“Yakov is going to act as your coach today.”

“What…?!” both Yuuri and Yurio said in unison.

“I can’t believe that I agreed to such conditions,” Yakov said.  

I turned to Yakov and threw him a smile.

“It’s because you are amazing.” I throw him a kiss.

“Whatever, if anything you should be on your knees begging to come back to skating.”

“Yakov, what is this all about?” Yurio asked.

“Victor…?”

I hurried over to Yuuri’s side.

“Yuuri, come with me,” I said.

Without hesitation, I grabbed Yuuri’s hand. We made our way over to the entrance of the hotel.

“Victor, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yuuri, you need a coach and who else to better help you.”

“I suppose.” Yuuri lowered his head.

“Yuuri, everything will be okay, I promise,” I said.

“If you say so,” Yuuri said.

“I know it will.”

I wrapped Yuuri in my arms. “Yuuri, please don’t hesitate to ask Yakov anything. If you need something hug him.”

I grasped him tighter. Yuuri, I don’t want to let you go. Yuuri cradled his head into my chest.

“Victor, you should go.”

“I know.”

Much to my dismay, Yuuri and I pulled apart and I managed to shuffle outside the door. I flagged down on of the passing taxi cabs. I looked up and there was Yuuri. I smiled. We made eye contact, Yuuri broke free of our gaze and turned away. I throw my hands against the chilly window.

"Yuuri...!"

* * *

“Here we are.”

I looked up startled. We’re here already. The driver pulled towards the edge of the curb. He stepped out of the cab and opened up the trunk. I opened up the door. I glanced down at my feet. I gritted my teeth. My feet felt so incredibly heavy. The driver handed over my luggage.

“Thanks.” I handed him the money.

“Thanks.”

The driver hopped back inside his car. The rush of people and unfamiliar voices filled my head. I bawled my fists. This is it. I rushed pass the onlookers and headed inside. I spotted the Aeroflot counter through the crowd and made a beeline towards it. Surprisingly, the line wasn’t all that line and before I knew it, I was next in line. I sucked in a deep breathe. Resisting the urge to pick up my phone, I squeezed in deeper inside my coat pocket. Then there was this hesitation. Victor what are you doing? My own distant voice filled my head, taking over all my thoughts. This isn’t right, Victor. You shouldn’t be leaving Yuuri at such a crucial time. He needs you and you need him. I gasped. Yuuri does need me.

I shifted my attention over to the stark ground. His wide fluffy face took over my field of vision. That’s right. I remember at that very moment whenever you first ran into my arms all those years ago. Makkachin, my fateful companion, who has been by my side through the good and bad times. How could I ever fathom abandoning you? I need you. I know you would be there for me. I gripped my fists together. Cursive, bitter conflict.

“Excuse me…?”

This voice. Who was this? I looked up startled.

“Excuse me sir.”

“Yes…?!”

“Can I help you…?” The agent’s voice was short.

“Yes…yes…” I rushed over to the counter. “Could I book the next flight to Fukuoka, Japan?”

“Sure, let me check the available flights.”

Breathe, Victor, I had to keep telling myself. You will get to Makkachin on time.

“Sir, you are in luck.”

I gripped the counter. “Is that right...?!”

“The next flight is scheduled to depart at 13:45.”

I glanced down at my watch. That’s exactly 30 minutes from now.

“Would you like to book this flight?”

“Yes, please!”

I ruffled through my pockets. Where is my wallet? Those fluttered nerves. Were they starting to get the best of me? Why at a time like this? There. I whipped out my credit card.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Here you are Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Here is your air ticket. Enjoy your flight.”

I throw her a quick wave and rush toward the terminal. I needed to hurry. I have to catch this flight…

* * *

Finally! I sat down and reclined my seat. This lone corner space is exactly what I needed. I managed to make my flight with ample time to spare. I shifted in the seat and picked up my phone. I wonder how good the signal is. The bits of nervousness coiled down my spine. The icy chill seem to linger at the edge of my body. Somehow I managed to settle those fluster nerves and focus my attention. Great, they are streaming the Rostelecom Cup live. Where is he? Please just let me see him one last time before we depart.

I caught myself gripping the phone. My face stretching into a smile. Yuuri, we have to practice more on your quads. Yuuri what’s the matter? Why does he look so somber? Calm down, Victor this only practice. Yuuri tends to tense up during practice, but he always redeems himself when the time goes to perform. I sighed heavily and leaned back into my seat. Could it be, that his ankle was giving him problems? Yuuri. You need to be strong. Look at me. Who am I to tell someone to be strong and here I am, struggling to keep my own composure.

“Everyone could you silence all electronics.”

Nonetheless, I was sure that Yuuri would redeem himself. I have fate in him. 

A quick kiss upon my phone before I slipped back inside my pocket.  Makkachin, I’m coming for you. Please wait for me…

* * *

Can I get up now? The nervous shooting up and down and around my entire body. We landed already. My emotional state was a complete mess at this point. I was so nervous that I couldn’t sleep on the flight. Once we were given the all clear, I hurried from my seat and rushed over toward the door…

* * *

I tapped my foot. Where is it? I shifted my attention over toward the Aeroflot baggage claim. I glanced down at my watch. It was already after 6 p.m. Focus, Victor you came back to Japan to tend to Makkachin. There. I rushed over and grabbed my luggage and rushed out of the door. You can do this, Victor. You have no choice. I flagged down one of the taxi drivers. That’s right. I shoved my hand inside my pocket and showed the driver the piece of paper. The driver nodded and grabbed my luggage as I slipped inside the taxi…

* * *

“Thank you.”

I rushed over to the entrance of the Katsuki Yu-topia. Finally, I’m here. I looked up to the sky with a smile.

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

Getting a grip on my nerves. I hurry over to towards the entrance.

“Victor…!” said Yuko. 

“He’s here,” Nishigori said.

I throw a quick smile on my face.

“Hi, everyone.”

“Let me get that for you.” Nishigori hurried over and grabbed my luggage.

“Thanks…”

I hover near the entrance. This veil of silence covered the entire room. Everyone shifted their attention over to me. I swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry, but I would really like to know where Makkachin is.”

Silence.

What was going on and why wasn’t anyone answering me?

“Guys…has Victor gotten here yet?”

It was Mari. Yuuri’s sister.

“Victor…?!” Mari said.

She stepped out from the behind the shoji doors.  Our eyes meant. She hurried over toward the entrance.

“You got here really fast.”

“Yuuri, provided me with instructions to tell the taxi driver.”

“I see,” Mari said.

“Could you take me to see Makkachin?”

“Of course. Follow me.”

Without question I followed Mari through the line of fire. Why was everyone looking so somber? No one looked at me while I was following Mari. I opened up my mouth to speak, but my words were garbled and couldn’t seem to formulate properly inside my head. Mari stopped short, and had I not paid any attention I would have collided into her.

“Victor, Makkachin’s inside’s here.”

“I don’t understand, why isn’t he at the veterinarian?”

Without word she stepped aside and pulled open the sliding door.

“Makkachin!!!”

I rushed inside and over to his side.

“Is he okay?”

He didn’t react to the sound of my voice as I called out to him.

“He’s okay. The veterinarian said that it was okay to release him. He just needed some rest, that’s all.”

The heaviness suddenly released from my chest. I could finally breathe.

“Victor, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m grateful for everything you and your family have done for us.”

Mari smiled. “You’re helping support my brother and getting back to his passion. We are grateful for you coming into his life.”

Her kind words sunk inside my head.

“I’ll leave you guys.”

She shut the door. Unable to hold back, I wrapped my dog into my arms.

“Makkachin, I’m so glad that you’re okay.”

Thank goodness. His gentle warmth filled in all the empty coldness hovering inside my body and settled those frayed nerves. Once my thoughts had settled, I picked up my phone. They should be streaming the Rostelecom cup. Yuuri’s face started clouding my thoughts. His face piercing all my thoughts. There it is. I gritted my teeth. Looks like Yuuri was next. I wrapped Makkachin in my arms. I needed something to hold on to. I had this tremendous faith that Yuuri was going to nail his Free skate program…

* * *

I shifted my attention over to Makkachin. I sat my phone down. This emptiness swirled inside my head. What was there to say, after-all Yuuri had tried his best. He had gotten one Yakov’s infamous lectures at the kiss and cry. To my surprise, Yuuri seem to take his rather constructive criticism much better than I had anticipated. This long yawn escaped my throat. I suppose the days’ events finally started to catch up with me. I turned over to Makkachin. My faithful companion who was always there at my side. I stretched out and nuzzled my head against his body.  Makkachin’s fur made for such a nice and cozy pillow. I shut my eyes and drifted off into this peaceful slumber… 

* * *

As the evening pressed on, surprisingly no one bothered me or Makkachin. I glanced over to my side.

“Makkachin, you’re awake.”

His all-too-familiar bark filled the air. I cuffed Makkachin in my arms.

“Did you get enough sleep?” I said with laughter.

“Why don’t you wait here, I’ll come and get you once I’m ready for bed.”

I slipped out of the door. I rushed over to my room. I knew the perfect remedy that would help settle my nerves. I slipped over to the hot springs. I hurry out of my clothes. No one’s here. I shrugged and slipped into the water.

“This feels so good.”

I shut my eyes and allowed both my body and mind to relax…

* * *

I slid under the low table and silently thanking Yuuri’s family for placing aside a plate of katsudon for me. I shoved a mouth-full of katsudon into my mouth. This little piece of heaven had me set sailing into this blissful state of elation. I ruffed up Makkachin up who was seated beside me. I slipped him a small piece of the pork cutlet. He gobbled up it before I could snatch my hand away. Silly dog. I throw back my head in this fit of laughter. It felt good to feel like myself again. I throw my arms around Makkachin. This beeping sound startled me from my state of bliss.

“What’s this..?” I looked over at my phone. A missed call.

“Yuuri…!”

“Looks like he left a voicemail.”

“ _Victor…I’m calling you to let you know that I’ll be arriving at Fukuoka at 1 p.m. tomorrow_.”

There was this long pause. “ _See you_.”

The other line went dead. I sat my phone aside. Yuuri. I tried returning his call.

“Yuuri…!”

I sighed. It was only his voice mail. I left him a brief message and hung up the phone. I lingered at the low table and sat there picking at my food. I sighed, not sure where my appetite had gone. Unable to finish up my meal, I tried to stand, but for some reason my feet seem anchored to the ground. I picked up my phone. Should I text him? Why not. I sent Yuuri a brief text asking him to return my call. After a few moments of no response I was able to gather my composure. I shuffled both myself and Makkachin over to our room and settled in for the night…

* * *

 _The very next morning_ …

* * *

I leaned back. My hands sinking into the cold sand. I shut my eyes. What a long night. The cold winds whipping about around my face. I wrapped an arm around Makkachin. He slept most of the night. I suppose that he had recovered my injuries. The morning had come and gone. I ate breakfast with Yuuri’s family. The mood was somber and yet relaxed. Everyone one of us knew that despite the results, Yuuri had done his best. I pulled out my phone. No calls or messages expect for this headline regarding the anticipated results from the Rostelecom Cup. I leaned in closer. There was already headlines, regarding my departure from Yuuri's side.

I slid my phone back inside my pocket. As his coach, what could I tell him? Should I give him some lecture? Do I critique his performance? It was clear to me that Yuuri had some succumb to the pressure. I sighed unable to understand how or why Yuuri chooses to shoulder all these burdens alone. Then my thoughts stalled. Was it me? It was painfully obvious that I don’t know how to handle emotional distress well. So, could it be that Yuuri had been yearning for my help all this time, and I was too aloof to take notice? I wrapped my head in my hands. What was I going to do once Yuuri comes home?

“Makkachin…?”

His gentle pawing stirred me from my thoughts. He lied his head in my lap.

“You think everything is going to be okay?”

Makkachin pawed at my hand. I chuckled a bit in an effort to try and curtail my frustrations.

“I can always count on you.”

I shifted my attention over to the ocean. The gentle waves wrestled against the sandy shore. The quiet hum of the seagulls as they coolly glided through the air. As I sat there and watched the birds I started imaging myself sailing across the ice. I suppose I missed it more than I had thought. But, in the same regard, becoming a coach as allowed me to view figure skating in a completely new light. There was this joy of watching Yuuri who admired me so much and watching his progress and gain this newly found confidence in himself...

* * *

I shuffled nervously in my seat with Makkachin as he rested near my feet. I glanced down at my watch. Good, we made it in enough time. It was only 1:00. I wanted to make sure we got here early in case Yuuri’s flight arrived sooner than expected. I checked my phone. There was no missed calls or texts. I sighed deeply. Yuuri, why are you doing this to me? I need too…no I want to hear your voice. I wrapped my hands against my rapidly beating heart. Both my body and mind quavering unsteadily. I shuddered. The frigid chill coursed down my spine. Victor, you need to calm down, everything will be okay.

That’s right, you and Yuuri will be able to hash things out, and you always do. There was this nagging thought that still lingered in the back of my mind. If that was the case, why has Yuuri returned any my call or texts? Yuuri was probably busy and knowing him he probably turn in early right after the competition. That’s it. This was the justification my mind had rationalized in order to provide me with some type of comfort. My mind and body were on edge right now. Stop it, Victor, everything will be okay. It has to be. I sucked in a long deep breathe. My eyes felt heavy. I could feel it. The heaviness behind my eyes was lingering at the edge of my eyes. No, this was not the time for this. Victor, you have to be strong, for both Yuuri's and your sake.

This thought seem to settle my flustered nerves, I sat up smiling. I shut my eyes. Yuuri’s face filled in those negative spaces inside my head. Yuuri, I can’t wait to see you. I miss you so much. I suddenly shuffled out of my internal thoughts. What is it, Makkachin. This heaviness lifted from around my feet. Could it be that, Yuuri was arriving. Makkachin ran over toward the glass window.

“Yuuri!!”

I quickly stood to my feet. I took in a long deep breathe. He looked up. We locked eyes with one another. Yes, he spotted me. I hurried over toward the customs' door, following Yuuri’s gait. Yuuri, what was this somber look in your eyes? Did something happen? There would be no time for contemplation. I threw open my arms. Yuuri’s body collided with mines. I clutched him closer. How much I missed this boy and his gentle warmth.

“Yuuri…”

“I’ve been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on.”

“Me too,” Yuuri said.

Is that right? Yuuri….why? I looked up startled. Yuuri shoved me from his grip. Yuuri, what’s going on?

“Please be my coach until I retire!” Yuuri tighten his grip on my shoulders.

I stared at Yuuri. This smile formed across my expression. This sincerest expression shined in his eyes. Yuuri’s eyes always sparkled whenever he had something deep inside his mind. This was clearly one of those moments. I pressed Yuuri’s hand against my lips. These were words I was longing to hear.

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal,” I said.

Those words slipped out before I had time to realize it. There I go acting on those physical instincts. Yuuri I hope you understand, how much this means too me. Then there it was. His pure inexplicable smile. The smile that always melted my heart. Yuuri stepped into my embrace.

“I wish you’d never retire.”

This audible gasp filled my head. Yuuri leaned in closer to my embrace. Was Yuuri crying? Yuuri, I’m sorry. I pulled Yuuri in closer almost to the point where I knew I was squeezing the life out of him, but I didn’t care. I needed Yuuri to know that no matter what he decided I would be there to support him till the very end.

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final,” Yuuri said.

I felt something soft against my leg. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Makkachin pawing against my leg.  Makkachin, you feel it too, don’t you boy? I shuffled my attention back over to Yuuri as I tried cuffing my own muffled sobs. If there was ever a moment that I wish could last forever, this certainly would be one of them. As much as it pained me, we pulled apart. I looked up and saw the surprised and bewildered expressions on onlookers around us. I wrapped my arms around Yuuri.

“Let’s get out here,” I said.

Yuuri nodded leaning into my embrace. Yuuri and I shuffled over to the baggage claim. We gathered Yuuri’s luggage and headed to Yu-topia...

* * *

“Victor…are you coming inside?”

“Right behind you.”

I watched both Yuuri and Makkachin till they disappeared inside Yu-topia. I gripped my hands together. Thank you, Katsuki Yuuri for showing me what it means to live and love again. I promise that I will remain by your side.

“Victor...!” I looked up startled.

“Yuuri…?”

“Victor, it’s cold out here, let’s go inside. You don’t want to get sick.”

“Of course not.”

I glanced down with a smile gripping Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri, someday I hope to repay you back from all that you have given me.

* * *

_Although my initial plans fell through, our brief separation, only showed us that we needed each other much more than we had thought. If I was going to remind as Yuuri’s coach, I was going need to be there for Yuuri and be his rock and support as we both continue on to the Grand Prix Finale in Barcelona._

_Dasvidaniya_

_Victor Nikiforov_


End file.
